


Home

by utauhime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave being "dead" but coming back, F/M, Family, Striderlalondes, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utauhime/pseuds/utauhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over, finally. He said, stepping closer. She knew what he meant.</p>
<p>I'm home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

She was sitting at the dinner table, staring out the window, not really doing anything. Her hair was much longer. She let it grow. It was already snowing, in her hands a cup of tea. Next to her was a cup of coffee yet untouched, hoping that he would maybe come home today. It was Christmas Eve after all. She already finished cooking. For who? She didn't know. At least for the kids, maybe even for her dead husband. It was unexpected.

He was on his way back home from a set, him being a famous director really made up for their lack of money. She made money too, not a lot at first, but after he turned one of her books into a movie everything changed for them. After them being already married for a while she got pregnant. First a boy. And two years later a girl. They got along very well.

Dirk, the now 16 year old boy, was always interested in building stuff and he was very good at school. Especially History and English classes if she thought about it. The girl, Roxy, was such a lovely and charming girl, she was talented, smart and very beautiful. She loved her father, more than anyone else. And he returned that love. Her son always was a loner, but he opened more up after getting used to his sister being more loved by his dad. Even though Rose had to admit, that she liked Dirk more. She loved them both, but Dirk was way more quiet than Roxy.

Sadly after the death of her father, she turned her back to Rose. She didn't exactly know why her daughter did that, but maybe she thought that it's her fault. It maybe was. Roxy was always locked into her room, alone with the lights out and in the night, when Rose was finished with her work, she was crying. Rose knocked on her room several times already when it happened. Roxy told her to go away or that everything is fine. With Dirk being around not as often, because he was attending college and Roxy being depressed and locked in, the house was very quiet. She hoped that he wasn't dead for all these years. It seemed impossible. He died on a plane crash. There is no way he would have survived it.

She heard keys sliding into the door. There is no way, she thought. She could hear his steps coming in, it were his steps, she knew. Rose got up, the cup of tea placed on the table immanently. She rushed into the hall, as fast as she could. He just stood there, wearing the suit he normally used to wear to work. It were four years. He looked exactly like he left them. She stopped as soon as she stood a few steps away from him, tears in her eyes. Rose called for Roxy, for Dirk. Dirk came a few seconds later, thinking something really terrible happened. Roxy was peeking out her door at the end of the hall, rushing out her room as she could see, who exactly it was.

She ran down the hall, stumbling over a few things that were laying on the floor. Roxy slid past her mother to hug her father. The girl was crying. Dave hugged her back, shushing her and petting her hair. He kissed her hair and her forehead. He was happy to see them. He pecked her cheek as she calmed down, tugging Dirk over to him so he could apologize to him, whispering something into his ear. Dirk nodded, hugging him tightly and then taking his little sister back to their rooms, Roxy complaining at first, but as Dirk gestured at their mother she came along with him, taking his hand and then going back into her room.

Rose still stood at the same spot, shocked to see her meant-to-be-dead husband again after all these years. Why, she asked not more words could leave her jaw right now. He let out a sigh, looking at her.

It's over, finally. He said, stepping closer. She knew what he meant. He had problems with this one organization, the leader called herself the Condescension. And apparently they finally gave up. I payed them a lot, he said, We're going to be fine now. Rose took a step back. Dave is this real, she asked him, not sure if she was dreaming or not. He nodded, now finally hugging her close. It's real, he said.

I'm home.

**Author's Note:**

> it sucks but hey i need to practice also otp and shit like that whatever


End file.
